


Cottage by the Sea

by BubbleWrapped



Category: One Direction, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Language, M/M, Sexual Content, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWrapped/pseuds/BubbleWrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has some well deserved days off work and Nick has a secret holiday planned just for the two off them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottage by the Sea

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked as he looked out the window, trying to get any hints as to where they were going. Nick sighed heavily. "It's been 3 seconds since you last asked, love. No, we're not there yet. It's just down this road okay? We'll be there soon" nick said patiently as he reached out and patted Harry's lap gently. "You never know. We could have been there" he replied as he captured Nick's hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm just so excited, Daddy. It's our first holiday together!" Grinning, Harry turned and looked at Nick. "I'm excited too, baby" smiling at Harry, he gave his hand a squeeze before letting go so he could make the turn. "Here we are" 

Pulling up to a little cottage, nick turned off the engine. "What do you think?" He asked as he looked over at Harry. "It's so pretty" Harry replied stunned as he looked around. The small cottage was about 100 meters away from the beach. It was cosy. It was perfect. 

Unbuckling himself Harry got out of the car and bit his lip as he gaze around the property. There wasn't a single house near by. Smiling happily, he bounced over to nick and hugged him tightly. "It's perfect! Thank you" e said muffled into his chest. Nick smiled and kissed Harry's mop of hair before rubbing his back. "Come on, let’s get everything inside so we can explore yeah?" Nodding eagerly, Harry leaned up and stole a kiss before helping Nick carry their bags and groceries inside the cottage. 

"It’s so cosy here!" Harry said as he stood in the middle of the living room. "Is it yours?" he asked curiously. Nick shook his head. "No. it belongs to my parents. We used to come here all the time when I was a kid" nick brushed back Harry's hair before giving him a little kiss on the lips. "How's your nappy? Need a change?" Nick asked. Harry frowned. "It's not a nappy! It's a pull up for big boys!" He protested and looked up at nick un-amused. Keeping his face serious, nick nodded. "Of course, Sorry, I misspoke. I meant pull up. Does your pull up need a change?" He corrected himself, his insides bubbling with amusement. "I'd like to take it off please, Daddy" nick smiled. "Okay, go lie down on the sofa yeah? I'll get a bin bag and some wipes" 

Harry lied down on the sofa and started twirling a bit of his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. When nick came back, Harry also had his thumb secured between his lips as he sucked gently on it. Buttoning up Harry's jeans, nick pulled them down along with Harry's batman briefs that he was wearing over his pull up. Like a proper big boy. Ripping the sides off the pull up, nick bunched it up before throwing it into the bin bag. Grabbing several wipes, he made quick work off cleaning up Harry. "There we go! All clean again" he said while throwing away the wipes and pulling up the batman briefs before doing the same to his jeans. "Thank you, daddy!" Harry said while sitting up and crawling onto nicks lap. "What we gonna do now, daddy?" He asked curiously. "I don't know. What would you like to do?" Nick asked back. "Erm, explore the beach! Do you think there's crabs there, daddy?" Nick chuckled. "We'll have to see. We might find some pretty shells and rocks though so we got to bring a bucket to keep it all in" nodding excitedly, Harry giggled. "Maybe we'll see Spongebob!" 

\-----

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at this one!" Harry shouted loudly before coming running over. "Look!" He said again and thrust a small conch shell up close to nicks face. "Oh look at that! That's very pretty, Harry! Good thing you saw it, well spotted!" Nick praised him and ruffled his hair. Harry beamed. "Thank you! Can you keep it safe, Daddy? I don't want it ruined," he asked, carefully cradling the shell in his hand. "Of course, I'll keep it in my pocket just for you baby boy" picking up the shell gently, nick put it in the front pocket of his coat and smiled at Harry. Grasping his Daddy’s hand, Harry held on tightly as they walked slowly down the beach line together, looking for treasures. Slowly but surely filling up the little bucket they’d found in the shed by the cottage. 

“Do you think the water is cold?” Harry mused as he looked out over the crashing waves. “Yes. It’s most definitely freezing. Don’t go getting any ideas, you’re not putting a single toe into that water baby” Nick said quickly and glanced down at him. “Aww, I’m sure Spongebob is in there and now I won’t get to see him, Daddy!” Harry pouted. “Maybe another time yeah? When it’s a bit warmer” Nick told him with a smile. “Let’s head back in, it’s getting really windy and cold” He said while glancing up at the sky. The clouds heading their way was looking very dark and Nick suspected they’d have a right storm over their heads in a while. 

\-----

Putting up the grid for the fireplace, Nick rubbed his hands and walked over to the sofa and sat down with Harry. Sighing happily, Harry moved closer and started pressing little soft kisses against Nick’s neck. “Thank you for bringing me here, Daddy” He murmured as he kept on kissing. “It’s alright, you’ve thanked me already” Nick smiled and closed his eyes as he rested his head back against the sofa cushion. “Yeah but not properly” Harry replied as he slid down to the floor and kneeled between Nick’s legs. “Please, Daddy?” He asked as his fingers rested on Nick’s thigh. “You don’t have to” Nick said softly as he looked down. “I want to! To thank you, Daddy. Cause you’re the best Daddy ever” Harry explained. “Please” He added a few seconds of quiet. “Of course, baby. Go on” Nick answered him. 

Grinning, Harry shuffled a bit closer and nuzzled into the bulge. He could just barely smell Nick through his jeans. Opening the button and zipping down Nick’s trousers, Harry pulled down both the jeans and boxer briefs his Daddy was wearing before grabbing Nick’s cock gently. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the cock head as he started stroking the shaft softly. Giving it a little kiss, he pulled down Nick’s jeans and boxer briefs further so he could get to his balls. Gently rolling them in his hand for a bit, Harry then took one in his mouth and started sucking on it, earning himself a loud moan from Nick. Playing around with his tongue, he made sure to keep stroking Nick’s shaft to get it fully hard. Moving over to the other, he eagerly put it in his mouth and gave it the same treatment as he closed his eyes and moaned. 

Letting it go with a wet pop, Harry quickly took Nick’s cock head in his mouth and started sucking on it noisily as he moaned. Groaning loudly, Nick bit his lip as he grabbed onto Harry’s hair tightly. “Fuck, baby!” He gasped. Harry looked up at Nick and smiled as much as he could while still sucking on his cock. Keeping eye contact with Nick, Harry slowly took more and more of the cock into his mouth. Relaxing his throat, he hummed and closed his eyes as he sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down. Moaning loudly, Nick grabbed Harry’s head with both hands and started moving Harry’s head up and down for him as he started to thrust in and out of his mouth as well. Closing his eyes, Harry hummed and moaned as he tried to suck and play around with his tongue as Nick grew more and more desperate for release. “Harry, I’m gonna..!” Was all the warning Harry got before Nick started cumming. Moaning loudly, Harry swallowed every drop quickly so he wouldn’t spill any. 

Panting, Nick uncurled his fingers from Harry’s hair and slumped back against the sofa. “Fuck, baby boy, you’re really good at that” He said and grinned down at Harry. Grinning at the praise, Harry tucked Nick back in before getting up on the sofa again. "Nap now, Daddy?" Harry asked before yawning quietly. Running his fingers through Harry's hair, Nick nodded. Lying down on the sofa, Nick pulled Harry close before grabbing one of the blankets and throwing it over them both. "Sleep tight baby, Daddy loves you" Nick whispered. "Love you too, Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the rubbishness...


End file.
